O miłości i śmierci
by EleoLeo
Summary: Kiedy śmierć przychodzi niespodziewanie, zawsze zostawia po sobie pustkę i żal. Will, stojąc naprzeciwko jej grobu, nadal nie może przestać o niej myśleć. One-shot. Moje pierwsze fanfiction.


Will stał przed ciemnym marmurowym nagrobkiem. Jego oczy były pełne łez, które po chwili zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach. Cały się trząsł, nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o tym, że ona nie żyje. Poczuł na ramieniu uścisk dużej, stabilnej dłoni, który miał nieść ukojenie, ale tak naprawdę niczego nie ułatwiał. Jednak trenerka Beiste nie cofnęła ręki, mimo że Will próbował ją strącić swoją własną, drżącą dłonią. Przecież była kobietą i mimo swojej siły i powierzchownej niezłomności, umiała doskonale zrozumieć, jakie emocje nim targały. Wiedziała, że potrzebował, by ktoś przy nim po prostu był.

Po jego lewej stronie stała Sue, która jak zwykle była obok niego w momencie, który był nieznośnie bolesny i trudny. Mimo całej nienawiści, którą go rzekomo darzyła i mimo całego trudu, który wkładała w zniszczenie Glee, była jedną z tych nielicznych osób, które bardzo dobrze go znały i rozumiały. Największy wróg i przyjaciel w jednym. Jednak Will nie myślał o ich codziennych niesnaskach, gdy czuł jak Sue delikatnie poklepuje go po plecach. Jego mózg był teraz w stanie obracać w kółko tylko jedną myśl, jak zaciętą płytę. W jego głowie kołatały się tylko trzy słowa: ona nie żyje.

Łzy płynęły mu po policzkach, a chórzyści patrzyli na niego z minami pełnymi współczucia. Oczywiście, na tym pogrzebie nie mogło zabraknąć New Directions. Chyba nawet zaśpiewali jakąś smutną piosenkę o miłości i o śmierci. Ale to było nieważne.

Wszystko, co liczyło się w tamtej chwili to uczucia. Uczucia, które rozrywały serce Schuestera na strzępy. Tępy ból w klatce piersiowej przypominał nieustannie o miłości, jaką darzył zmarłą kobietę. Kiedyś była dla niego wszystkim, całym światem, a teraz po prostu jej nie było. Will nie mógł pojąć, jak ktoś, kto był dla niego tak ważny, mógł odejść tak szybko i niespodziewanie. Głupi rak trzustki. Miesiąc i było po wszystkim. Nie zdążył się nawet pożegnać. Był na siebie wściekły, bo wcześniej bał się odwiedzić ją w szpitalu. Bał się, bo nie wiedział jak zareaguje, gdy zobaczy ją w tak złym stanie. Może tak było lepiej? Może wolałaby, żeby zapamiętał ją, jako silną, energiczną, pełną życia kobietę? Nigdy już się tego nie dowie.

Will całkowicie pogrążył się w swoich myślach, wypełnionych wspomnieniami o zmarłej, które miały go prześladować przez kilka kolejnych miesięcy. O kimś takim nie można było łatwo i bezboleśnie zapomnieć. Przecież tyle ich ze sobą łączyło.

Zamyślony Schuester wlepiał oczy w czarny nagrobek i nadal nie mógł uwierzyć. To do niego nie docierało. Ona naprawdę nie żyła. Miał już nigdy nie zobaczyć tego jej delikatnego, pobłażliwego uśmiechu, tego błysku w jej oczach.

Will nawet nie zauważył, kiedy pogrzeb się skończył i żałobnicy zaczęli gromadzić się wokół niego, składając mu kondolencje. Stał, kiwał głową, dawał się ściskać za ręce, poklepywać po ramionach, ale tak naprawdę, niewiele do niego docierało. Nie zwracał większej uwagi na ciche słowa pocieszenia, wsparcia i otuchy, którymi został zasypany.

Gdy wreszcie bliżsi i dalsi znajomi zaczęli powoli opuszczać cmentarz, zostawiając go prawie samego przed nagrobkiem, podeszła do niego osoba, która wydawała się teraz tą najbliższą i najbardziej zaufaną. Stała przed nim i spoglądała na niego tymi swoimi sarnimi oczami. Po chwili objęła go, a on wtulił twarz w jej rude włosy. Emma. Ostatni promień światła i nadziei, który mu pozostał.

Jego wzrok znowu powędrował w stronę grobu. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że śmierć tej kobiety wywoła w nim te wszystkie emocje, o które wcześniej nawet siebie nie podejrzewał. Odchodząc spojrzał przez ramię na ten okropny czarny nagrobek i otarł dłonią spuchnięte od płaczu oczy.

- Żegnaj. – uśmiechnął się przez łzy.

Przeczytał napis na marmurze i westchnął. Mimo tego wszystkiego, co między nimi zaszło, wiedział, że będzie tęsknił.

W końcu odwrócił się i odszedł, a srebrne litery zalśniły w słońcu.

TERRI SCHUESTER

* 12.04.1967r.

+ 17.10.2011r.


End file.
